The invention relates to channel-shaped sealing, trimming or finishing or guiding strips such as, for example, for fitting to flanges surrounding openings in vehicle bodies for trimming sealing or finishing purposes, and for use as channels for retaining and guiding window glass.
It is known to make such strips up into predetermined lengths, such as in the form of closed loops, for fitting into predetermined openings, such as door openings in vehicle bodies.
For ease of fitting, it is desirable that such predetermined lengths should be arranged such that they are at least partially pre-formed to match the contour of the opening. At the same time of course, it is desirable that they can be arranged to occupy minimal space when packed for storage or transport.
An object of the invention is to provide an improved channel-shaped sealing, trimming, or guiding strip.